Somehow I Know We're Destined
by LadyLyraBoleyn
Summary: This is a story about James Sirius growing up, and lots of Harry/ Ginny, and James/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. It was here first. _  
Mark Twain

Ginny sighed as she forced herself to get dressed. She wasn't prepared for this day. She was quite sad, and she knew that she should be excited for her children to finally get to experience Hogwarts. She sniffed sadly as she gently kissed Harry on the cheek. She didn't want to have her three children leaving off for school so soon. She had been through this with Molly a thousand times over and still she could not accept it.

"Mum! Come on! Cedric and Vanessa are probably already there!" James said loudly. Lily giggled.

"You only care because you love Marni..." She said in a sing-song voice.

"No I don't! I just want to see my friends!" James said turning red.

"Tom said that he was going to ask Marni-" Lily began before being chased around the living room by James. Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes and walked downstairs.

"James! Stop chasing Lily around!" Ginny scolded.

"But sh-she's saying that I fancy Marni!" James complained bitterly flushing red.

"Ginny, you, Albus and Lily go ahead. We'll meet you there in just a moment." Harry said softly. Ginny nodded and helped the two out the door, shutting it gently behind them. He was ready for this conversation, already mentally preparing for it. His eldest son needed this talk, so he didn't make the same mistake that Harry had made in his youth.

"James..." Harry began.

"What? Are you going to scold me too?" James replied angrily.

"No, but I do want you to know, that I almost let the girl get away. Don't make that same mistake, you can have ages to spend with her and you may never know." Harry said kneeling down. James ran his hand through his ginger locks and scowled.

"Well, I don't like her okay?" James said bitterly. Harry frowned slightly.

"Alright then, let's catch up with your mother." Harry said locking the door behind him.

James frowned the entire way to the station. His mind went into overdrive even as the family greeted Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. They also greeted Vanessa and Cedric who claimed that Marni was saying hello to one of her friends.

"What's with you?" Rose asked him as he stalked away.

"Nothing." James replied bitterly as Tom and his parents arrived.

"Hey, what's wrong? You have the brooding artist face again." Tom said noticing his tone.

"Screw you Tom, nosy git. Why does everyone ask me that?" James replied furiously.

"Hey, it's Marni!" Tom said smiling. Marni skipped over as her long dark brown hair danced behind her. She smiled showing her perfectly white teeth and blue braces. Her sea blue eyes sparkling as she blushed.

"Hi James...Tom..." She blushed. James stuttered and smiled back.

"Hey Marni..." Tom replied smiling and hugged her.

"So are you boys going to Hogsmeade?" She asked.

"Oh no! I've got to catch my parents before the train leaves!" Tom said running off leaving James and Marni alone.

"So, how was your summer Marni?"James asked nervously.

"Oh it was incredible! I went to Italy with my parents and it was fantastic!" She giggled. "How was yours?" She asked him playing with her hair slightly.

"Marni! James! The train is leaving!" Ginny called out as the two young people began to run towards the cab. Honestly, Ginny would be slightly grateful for her son to be home with her.

"I love you mum and dad!" Marni said hugging her parents and getting on board. Vanessa hugged her fourth year daughter and Cedric kissed her on her forehead.

"You watch out for those Slytherins, got it?" The former Hufflepuff, and his wife, the former Ravenclaw, said to the Gryffindor.

"James! Watch out for Lily!" Ginny called out. 

"Mum!" James called back embarrassed. 

"Rose remember last year!" Ron called out. "Beat Scorpius!"

"Okay!" Rose shouted out.

"James...remember what we talked about earlier. Write if you need any help, understand?" Harry asked him.

"Yes!" James called back, believing that he may have to ask his father for girl help.

"I love you all!" Ginny called back.

"Mum! I love you too.." Albus yelled as the train began to move. Ginny sighed as Harry hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay...Gin...I promise you, they won't have to grow up with the way we did...I swear." He said promising.  
"I know..." Ginny said softly.

"So...How was your summer?" Marni asked Tom shyly as his hand slid closer to hers in the compartment.

"It was fine...it was sort of boring...you know without you guys..." Tom replied. He flicked his long black hair out of his face. Tom had a baby face, and that face made him extremely popular with the girls, though he was happy to spend more time with Marni. His eyes were a deep brown, and he had pale skin. He was tall, but starting to grow into a lean build.

"So..." James said awkwardly. "Your braces look good Marni..." _Braces? What am I stupid? She probably thinks I'm some kind of freak! _James thought to himself.

"Oh thanks...I don't really like them that much but thanks...Anyway...did you guys get the essay for McGonnagall done?" Marni blushed, turning her pale porcelain skin pink. _He's so cute! I wish he'd just ask me out! But then I'd have to dump my boyfriend. _

"I finished it a few weeks ago..." James replied as the train trudged on. The air in the compartment became more comfortable for the three best friends.

"Me too. What bout you Marni?" Tom replied turning pink, thinking about Marni kissing him. _Marni's really cute...I might have to-_ Tom broke his own thoughts.

"Oh I finished it as soon as it was assigned...I just can't wait to start playing Quidditch again..." Marni giggled, though sounding like a more athletic Hermione.

"Me either." James said lounging comfortably, resting his head on Marni's lap, who giggled.

"James!" She laughed. James grinned and threw his feet up on Tom's lap. Tom laughed and knocked his best friend's feet off of him.

"James, you randy git!" Tom said grinning.

"Hey, can we sit with you?" Rose asked opening the compartment door with Lily and Hugo.

"No problem..." Marni sighed.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Lily asked giggling at how James was laying.

"Boring grown up stuff Lily...taxes." James said angrily. Marni smacked James.

"We were not James Sirius Potter." Marni said with a stern glare.

James smiled sheepishly and nodded. He scooted over so he could sit next to Marni, their shoulders touching, and an intense form of electricity went through them. James sighed and remember how he and Tom and Marni became such good friends.

"Oh James...Lily, we're talking about Quidditch." Tom said as Lily giggled and sat next to him.

"Marni, what's it like in Gryffindor?" Lily asked. She wasn't sure that she'd be in the house, but she certainly hoped so, her brother was in Gryffindor and so was Tom.

"It's like being in any other house, except..." She whispered the last part in her ear. Lily giggled. Her face turned bright red.

"Really? There are?" She asked. Marni nodded and looked up at James and Tom, her face turning pink, and she giggled as the two boys looked at her questioningly.

"Of course..." Marni said.

"Okay! Rose, you and Hugo come with me! We're going to bother Albus about the other houses." She laughed pulling the other two behind her.

"What the bloody hell did you tell her?" James asked her sitting up. His face turned the famous Weasley red.

"I told her that there was better looking boys in Gryffindor." Marni said honestly. Tom burst out laughing.

"Too true you are Marni! You're looking at the prime example of that statement!" Tom said laughing.

"Oh yes Tom...you certainly are so exceptionally skilled in the art of knowing how to quaff your hair so that it attracts women." James replied sharply but laughing.

"Well, let's see dear James Sirius, let's allow Marni to be the judge of the best looking male in this compartment." Tom said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, what was it exactly that you were talking to James about?" Ginny asked as they walked back into their home. She lit candles around to create a beautiful fragrance.

"Oh...Male stuff...You know...how...Uhm...how about we both accept fatherly advice and move on?" Harry said taking her coat.

"Oh Harry, we've been married for how long and now that our children have gone off to school, is the time you choose to be secretive?" Ginny asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Ginny, dear, all it was, was a simple male talk." Harry said kising her cheek.

"Fine, I won't pry anymore but I can't help but miss them." Ginny said hugging herself.

"They'll be fine, James is going to be looking out for Lily like Ron did for you." He responded.

"Alright..."

"Now why don't you and I, spend some much needed alone and married time?" Harry suggested, with a grin.

Ginny giggled and kissed her husband, leading him up the stairs. 

"Well Marni?" James and Tom asked her at the same time. Marni sighed, not wanting to choose between her two handsome best friends.

"Well..." She began until Scorpius barged into the compartment with his two goons, Sheldon and Augustus.

"Oy, Marni, why aren't you in the compartment with me?" He asked her kissing her cheeks which flamed red.

"I was just sitting with my friends...I haven't seen them all summer." Marni said with a small smile. "You know James and Tom."

"Oh...Potter and you...Winchester." Malfoy said nastily.

"Oh, bite me Malfoy. " Tom said angrily, which was odd, since he almost never got angry, at least in front of his friends.

"Whatever...Marni are you coming with me?" Malfoy asked her with a look that didn't make his question sound like a request, more like a demand.

"I'll be there in a moment." Marni replied flushing red.

"Why are you going with Malfoy?" James asked in disgust. It appeared as though the fathers' rivalry had gone blood deep, infecting both sons with the hatred of one another.

"Well, I've been seeing him through the summer...We've been dating for the entire summer..." She said sheepishly. "I didn't want you two or my parents to know." 

"How could you do that to me and Tom!" James asked angrily. His face was bright red at this point. "I can't believe that you'd date Malfoy, and let alone lie to me and Tom, your best friends no less!" Marni stood up, her mother's anger showing itself now.

"How dare you James? What I do, and who I date should be none of your concern!" Marni raged. Her blue eyes now turning a deep red.

"You're going to snog Malfoy, and you'll end up being the school-" James began, but Tom knowing the rest of this stood in between the two friends. Marni drew her wand, and James followed.

"The school what? What were you going to say you prat?" Marni said, her eyes starting to water. "James Sirius Potter, you've just lost one of your best friends!" She said grabbing her jacket and slamming the door on her way to sit with her boyfriend.

James was fuming and glared at the compartment door. "Good riddance! Who'd want to be friends with a slut anyway!" He called after her. Tom glared at his friend and socked him right in his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mum! Why do we have to go and see these people?" James complained as they sat in the car, on the way to Cedric and Vannessa's house. Ginny sat trying to console her daughter, who continued to cry._

"_James, calm down. We're going to see them, because they are some of our friends. You'll have someone to play with anyway. They have a daughter, Marni Rose. And of course you'll have Al." Harry said, trying to consolidate his son._

_This is the car ride, that changed everything for James..._

Going up to the common room, James sighed as he saw Marni. He waved sheepishly, and she smiled back slightly. Tom sighed, happy that a disaster was averted as Marni walked over and sat next to her friends, and sat between James's legs and leaned her head back against the couch.

"I broke up with Scorpius today." She said sniffing. James and Tom could barely hide their glee on the inside. However, both boys looked at their friend with sympathy.

"How come?" Tom asked her, his hand running through her hair, familiarly. She tilted her head back in response to his careful fingers. James sighed in disappointment.

"He wanted to go farther than I wanted to... he kept trying to put his hands down my shirt, and I felt...gross...and I think I really like someone else." Marni said with a small smile and her eyes flashed to James quickly and back. This action was not lost on Tom, who on the inside accepted defeat, and smiled.

"What a randy git! You want us to kill him Marni?" Tom asked her, grinning. James nodded.

"No! I don't want you two, to get into trouble. Don't waste your trouble card on Scorpius!" Marni giggled. James nodded and the three realized that it was bedtime for them.

"You know Marni likes you, right?" Tom asked his friend as they walked into the boys' dormitory. He knew that Marni, was destined to just be his best friend, and that was it. So, now he can focus on the tons of girls pining for his attention.

James shook his head in disbelief. He knew now, that he needed his father's help, and he needed it soon.

_Dear Dad,_

_I need your help, badly. Please, I don't know what I should do! I really, really like Marni, and she just broke up with her boyfriend! How do I get her alone, so I can ask her to be my girlfriend? She's really pretty and her ex-boyfriend was a randy prat!_

_Please don't let mum see this, if she does, I'll deny it, and say that you're crazy._

_Love, James_

Harry looked at his son's desperate letter and sighed. His son was going through something difficult. He anxiously looked at his wife and made a dash up the stairs to try and answer his letter.

_Dear James,_

_I can understand how hard this is for you. But you have to know how hard it was for me to get your mother. Trying to get someone to be your girlfriend can be a very hard and trying time. I am going to tell you something, and you must never repeat this to your mother, brother, and most importantly Marni. Before Vanessa and Cedric were together, Cedric was involved with Cho Chang, I thought she was quite beautiful. Now, when Cedric died (before he came back son), Cho was very upset, and we went out. She was crying and sobbing. I'm not sure if that's the same feeling girls get when they break up with their boyfriends, but I also know that Marni, wouldn't be like that. So, my advice to you, is to go with your gut. If you think that you truly care about her, and I hope you do, ask her out. If not, don't. But do what you feel is right._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

He sealed it and handed it to the new family owl, Sizzles. He sighed and went back downstairs and found his wife, his beautiful wife, pouring herself over her article. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she scribbled away furiously. She didn't look up as Harry walked down the stairs and sat next to her.

"Gin..." He said softly, trying to get her attention. She remained engrossed in scrawling away. He chuckled and took her hands from the paper and wrapped them in his own.

"You're going to kill yourself if you don't take a break every once and awhile." He said with a smile. Ginny looked up and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, and smiled weakly.

"Sorry...It's just...Work is the only thing keeping me from missing the kids too much." She said, frowning slightly. Harry smiled again and helped her from the table.

"It's fine. I miss them too, but I have an idea." He said, covering her eyes and leading her to the back yard. Ginny sighed.

"Harry, if you want to do what I think you want to out in the open, you're horribly mist-" She was cut off when his hands moved, and she saw the hand made, rather mediocre flying pitch made. He handed her a broom, and took off.

"Come on Weasley! Think you still have it in you?" He called from across the way. She grinned mischievously and took off behind him.

"Bring it Potter!" Ginny called as she flew towards him. Her hair was flying behind her and she grinned as she flew behind him.

"Oy! That's cool Gin! Forget about your brother and sister-in-law!" Ginny heard Ron call from the back door on the ground.

"Get up on a broom then you prat!" Harry called down to his best friend. Hermione waved to Ginny and got a broom as well. Ron smirked and took off, flying after Harry as Ginny and Hermione watched their husbands soar around and chase each other around.

"Prats...all of them." Hermione giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

James sighed as he walked over to the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast with Marni and Tom. They appeared to be having a very passionate conversation

"Marni, take it into your own hands. If you really like James that much, just ask the boy out!" Tom said exasperated.

"I want to, but what if-" She began but found herself cut off by Lily.

"James is in love with you, if you haven't got the idea yet!" Lily said sitting next to Tom. She couldn't stand the idea of James not being with Marni.

"It's obvious, Mar." Albus commented looking up from his girlfriend. Marni rolled her eyes, but she couldn't control her imagination from going into overdrive.

"_Do you, James Sirius Potter take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do." He said proudly, his black hair sticking up in a mess like his father's hair. His eyes blazed into her blue eyes and she melted._

"_Do you, Marni Rose Diggory, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do." She said, choking slightly. _

"_Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Their kiss was what mattered. It was soft and gentle, and familiar._

"Marni...Marni...Marni!MARNI!" Tom yelled at his friend, who was stuck in a daze.

"Huh? James, do you want to go out with me?" She said in a daydreamed daze. James had heard this, just walking over. He was confused, though he'd take the opportunity.

"I'd like that Mar. We could hang around Hogsmeade on Saturday?" He suggested. Marni, completely unaware of what just happened, turned bright red and nodded.

"Finally!" Lily gasped exasperated and skipped off with Rose and Hugo.

Tom grinned at his friends, as Marni turned to her book on the table as James stared longingly at Marni, while Albus laughed with his girlfriend, going back to their table.

_Dear Dad,_

_Marni asked me out! I'm going out with her this weekend in Hogsmeade! Do you have any places where it might be the best date?_

_Love,_

_James_

Filch was dead. He was dead, and his body was buried somewhere in the snow. The dark shape that had killed him, grinned darkly in the night.

There was sunshine spilling into the windows, and the curtains were thrown open by, Ginny.

"Harry!Harry! Wake up you prat!" Ginny called, trying to wake her husband out of a deep sleep. His face had been buried in the pillow reliving his honeymoon with his wife, he arms were buried under the covers.

"Lemmelone..." He mumbled. Ginny rolled her brown eyes and swung her legs off of the shared bed.

"Fine, I guess, I'll just have to go and ask Hermione to help me with my pregnancy test." She whispered as she stroked his hair. This statement got his attention.

"What? You think- you might be- what?" Harry asked her. Ginny nodded and bit her lip.

"Course I do." Ginny said with a frown. "Because, someone, not naming anyone, had to attack me while we were watching that movie." Harry's face paled a bit at the thought of a new baby, but he composed himself.

"Well, if you are pregnant, we'll handle it. We'll love it, and care for it, like we did for our other babies. Now, why don't we go and talk to your mum?" He asked her. He threw himself out of the bed, and into the bathroom, while Ginny went into the kitchen and turned on the wizardry radio.

"And in other news,Argus Filch, was found dead in Hogsmeade this morning..." Ginny gasped and dropped the cup of tea she was preparing, the glass shattering onto the floor. A piece of porcelain entered the soft fleshy part of her foot.

"Shite..." She mumbled but, unexpected tears fell down her face. She bent down to clean up the mess, and turned up the radio.

"He was killed by the Avada Kedavra curse, used most often by the dead Lord Voldemort." Ginny's eyes widened as she listened on.

"Harry!" She called out. "Harry!" She called out. He came out of the bedroom, dressed, though his hair was most definitely wet from the shower, and he saw a mess of blood on the floor by Ginny's foot.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" He asked her, rushing over to help her.

"Filch is dead. By the Avada Kedavra curse too. Do you think there's stray death eaters on the loose?" Ginny asked her husband worriedly.

"I know there is...but why would they kill Filch unless there's..." Harry stopped himself. "It shouldn't be anything." Though he felt shamed because he knew he was lying but more shamed because he was lying to Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

The letters came, and there was two. One official looking one, and one handwritten from Cedric. Ginny knew what the letters were, and she prayed she was wrong.Harry held her hand as she opened one of the letters, the one from St. Mungo's.

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_We regret to inform you, that the body of Mrs Vanessa Diggory was brought in today, after her body was discovered in Diagon Alley. She was killed by the Avada Kedavra curse. Mr Diggory requested that we send you a letter, informing you of your friend's death. We are so terribly sorry for your loss._

_Healer Michelson_

Ginny's sobs caught in her throat, knowing one of her best girl friends was dead. Her hands shook, and Harry took the letter from Cedric, to read it to her.

_Ginny and Harry,_

_I wanted to let you know, and I will let Ron and Hermione know as well, that Vanessa was murdered. She had been missing for several weeks, and they found her propped up against a crate in Diagon Alley. She was 4 and a half months pregnant. I have to write a letter to Marni, telling her about her mother. Her funeral will be on Sunday at 9. I'm sure she'd have wanted you two there._

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric_

Ginny's sobs kept coming now, and she buried her head into Harry's chest. He patted her on the back, and whispered soothing words to her, gracious that she couldn't see the silent tears that fell down his own cheeks.

James, Marni, Lily, Albus, Hugo, and Rose were all called to the Headmistress's office. McGonnagall sat them down, and pulled Marni away from the rest of the group.

"Ms Diggory, I do not wish to inform you this, and I'm truly sorry, but-" She broke off, staring into the student's bright blue eyes, her own starting to tear up. "Your mother is dead. Your father is coming to escort you home for the funeral, and then you will come back."

Marni's sobs echoed through the rooms, and James heard them, in distress, breaking to find her. She saw him and ran to him, burying her face into his chest as he held her and rocked her.

"My mother's dead James..." She cried over and over again. The other children had seen the scene from the doorway, all in shock and sadness.

McGonnagall stared at the young teens, as James held Marni close to him, stroking her hair as she sobbed relentlessly.

The portrait of Dumbledore looked at the scene with sympathy. "Such a shame...she was a very bright student, right Severus?"

"Quite Right." Snape's portrait mumbled sadly.

"Vanessa was everything to me. I...still remember her at our wedding. She was so young, so beautiful and full of life. She was the mother to my daughter, and she was going to be the mother to my son. I just can't believe she's gone." Cedric said weakly at the funeral. James had his arm around Marni, clad in nothing but black. Ginny held onto Harry as they listened. Ron and Hermione likewise in a warm embrace to hide from the terrible reality.

Ginny dreaded having to speak at such an occasion, but having practice at Fred, and Lupin and Tonk's funerals, helped. Her brown eyes were tinged with red, and they were puffy.

"Vanessa was one of my best friends, and I...loved her. She and Hermione and I...we talked about everything, we were all pregnant together at once, and I remember her glowing... She had that personality, that you always wanted to be around her...I'm going to miss her so much." Ginny said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Marni sighed, knowing she'd have to talk about her mother. James held her hand as she walked up the steps to stand next to the coffin.

"What can I say? She was my mother-" Marni couldn't finish what she was going to say. Instead, her grief spilled over and she fled, sobbing. James followed her, Tom followed her, Cedric followed her, and even Lily followed behind her as she cried. She stopped running and ran to her father, he picked her up like she was only 6, and carried her away.

Ginny's tears fell freely as she placed the flower on the coffin as Harry led her, Lily, Albus and James away from the graveyard. Hermione embraced Ginny as they walked, crying as they left the death filled park. Ginny cried, not only did she lose her friend, but she lost the baby she had in her, due to the shock of the news. Whoever had killed Vanessa, had claimed two lives.

Everyone looked at Marni oddly, when she and James returned to school holding hands. Lily and Tom, and Hugo and Rose and Albus all walked beside them, shooting dirty looks to anyone that said anything against their friend.

James scowled at his peers nastiness at his girlfriend's loss. Marni shook her head.

"My mother wouldn't have wanted me to live my life in grief. I'm going to miss her, but loss will not consume me in any way." She said dryly. James nodded and they walked on.

"I wish I knew who killed her, and my little brother. If I ever do, I'm going to make them suffer." She muttered darkly. James heard this, and nodded, gripping her hand tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*Four Years Later~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~*

The killings kept coming. Everyday, one more person was dead. On holidays, two people died instead of the usual one. Fear kept building up around Voldemort's return, but that was impossible. Everyone knew he was dead, and gone.

There was only one real reason for celebration in these times, and that was either a wedding or a baby. Luckily, the former was happening for two families.

"Harry! We need to hurry up! We're going to miss our son's rehearsal dinner!" Ginny said fixing her hair. Harry's groan from the shower informed her, that her husband was not ready for this day to come.

He cleaned up, and looked presentable and found his wife impatiently waiting by the floo.

"Marni..." Ginny said, seeing her future daughter-in-law. "You look just like your mother-" She regretted saying this as soon as it was out of her mouth. Marni smiled sadly, her dark hair pulled up elegantly, her blue eyes sparkling. Her son's arm was wrapped around his fiancee's shoulders, his dark hair as messy as his father's. Tom, one of James's groomsmen, wrapped his hand with his girlfriend's, the one and only, Lily Potter.

"I still think you're a prat." Ron and Hermione discussed as they were already seated at the restaurant. _This is calm,_ Harry couldn't help but think. _This is normal, I never thought I'd get to live through this..._

Cedric sat next to his only daughter, and held her close. "I'm so proud of you Sweetheart." He said softly.

"I love you dad...Don't forget that." She said in reply. Finally, everyone knew that it was time for toasts, and congratulations.

"I would like to say, for my family, though you've always been considered family, welcome Marni, I hope the Weasleys and the Potters don't rough you up too much." Ginny said proudly, though admittedly sad that her oldest son was getting married tomorrow. James held his fiancee' close to him and she turned a bright red.

"Hey James, your girl's already fitting in with the Weasleys!" Hugo shouted out, and everyone laughed.

Harry sighed, and wondered how Mr and Mrs Weasley were able to do this six times. Though they were standing right next to Ginny, he'd have to ask them later.

"I'm so proud of you James, shocked that I'm saying that with as much trouble as you've done throughout the years...But I don't think you could have picked a better young woman than Marni, and it's like Ginny said, Welcome to the family Marni." James kissed his fiancee' and they shared a longing gaze.

"I want great-grandchildren!" Molly called out, producing a burst of laughter from everyone else, except for the engaged couple who shared a blush.

"Don't think we don't know what's going to be happening tomorrow night!" Ron hollered, earning him a pop from Hermione. "What?"


	7. Chapter 7

This was it. The day Ginny had been dreading, the day Marni had been yearning. Everything was done so slowly and carefully that it was almost impossible to not be waiting for some kind of disaster. Ginny had taken the liberty to help Marni get ready. She carefully styled her hair, reminiscing with the familiar jet black hair. She remember when she helped Vanessa prepare for her own wedding, how excited, and talkative she was. Marni was different, she sat quietly, and thoughtful.

"I know how you're feeling...I've never experienced it, but I can tell how you feel." Ginny said quietly as she did the younger girl's make up.

"I always knew I'd marry James...I just thought my mother would be here." Marni said softly, her earrings swishing as she moved. "My poor father...I don't think he expected to have to go through this alone."

"Cedric is a strong man. He can, and he will. He loved your mother, and he loves you too." Ginny said softly. "You look like her you know. Especially today, and with you wearing your mother's dress, it may be an emotional day for him."

Marni smiled and proceeded to get ready, as Harry assisted his son.

"Hold still! I can't tie this if you keep moving around son." He growled trying to tie his son's tie around his neck. James kept moving around excitedly.

"I'm just, dad, this is amazing! Today, I'm marrying the most beautiful woman ever!" James said, causing Harry to stop and remember his own wedding.

"I was like that too, and obviously your mother and I have had many wonderful years together." Harry said with a smile lost in memory. James smiled at his father, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Maybe you and mum should renew your vows." He said letting Harry reminisce, and spotted Albus.

"Hey Al, thanks for being my best man." James said giving his brother a hug. Albus was surprised.

"You're welcome, but I always thought you'd ask Tom to be your best man." Albus asked him. James shook his head.

"Tom and I may have been best mates forever, but you and me? We're brothers, hell we shared mom's womb, granted at two different times." James grinned, and Albus laughed.

"True, we did." Ginny had walked into the room, and her eyes had started to water seeing her son dressed for his wedding. She suddenly felt the loss that she was about to feel.

"You know, you and Marni don't have to get married...you can move in together..." She said jokingly as her tall son embraced her in a side hug.

"Sure mum, I think Cedric, Dad, and grandma and grandpa are going to like hearing that Marni and I are living in sin. Cause, like it or not, we've both become accustomed to the idea that tonight we were going to sleep together. Hell, dad wouldn't even let us share a couch when we came over to watch movies." James snorted. Ginny giggled and sighed.

"I just can't believe you're getting married...soon it'll be Al, and then Lily, and then I'm going to hear that I have grandchildren on the way...I feel so old..." She said as they walked towards the garden.

"You'll never be old mum, you'll always be the coolest mum ever. I love you, but I have to go and stand there and wait for my wife." He said with a crooked smile, that reminded Ginny of her husband. Harry had walked up behind her and held her from behind lovingly.

"He's right...you'll never be old when you're with me." He said with a grin. She playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Prat." She said kissing him gently.

Cedric walked into the room where Marni was patiently waiting. He held his breath, and took in her appearance. Her long black hair was pulled up into an elegant up-do, and a goblin made tiara sat on her crown. Her mother's dress fit her perfectly, the lace sleeves fitting like gloves. The veil was already covering her face.

"Something old, your mum's gown. Something new, your ring. Something borrowed- " He stopped himself, and handed her a small velvet box. "Your mother's locket. But I think she'd want you to have it, so-" Marni's eyes had watered, but she pulled up her dress so he could see the garter.

"It's Ms Ginny's." She said as he put the locket around her neck.

"Something blue, your mother's eyes." He finished, embracing his daughter. "I can't believe you're going to be someone's wife in less than an hour."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too. Now let's get you married." Cedric said emotionally. Lily, Rose, and Victoire, all looking lovely in their matching pale pink dresses walked before Cedric and his daughter walked down the aisle, to a very serene piece of music.

Harry paid close attention to his son, and saw his face light up. His eyes weren't even looking at anyone else, it was only the woman walking down the aisle that he saw. Harry automatically knew what James was thinking, because it was the same thing he had been thinking about when he himself had married Ginny.

_She looks like a very angel, what did I do to deserve her? _James thought to himself, as Marni was brought to him, her face shrouded by the veil.

"Who gives this woman away?" The man croaked. Cedric reluctantly gave James, his daughter's hand.

"I do, and I represent her mother as well, Vanessa Marie Diggory." Cedric said, and then turned to Harry and Ginny who had both been standing up.

"And we, give this man away to marry this woman, representing his family." They said in unison.

"Then we may begin." The man said taking out his wand and placing it on Marni's shoulder.

"This woman, Marni Rose Diggory, chose to come to this place, and willfully marry this man, James Sirius Potter, on this day. You must repeat after me, yes?" He asked, looking at her, his wand began to glow, Marni nodded.

"I, Marni Rose Diggory, do lawfully and in full view of all these witnesses, commit myself only to my husband, James Sirius Potter in every way, in sickness and in health, till death do part us." The man read, as Lily handed Marni the ring to place on James's finger.

"I, Marni Rose Diggory, do lawfully and in full view of all these witnesses, commit myself only to my husband, James Sirius Potter in every way, in sickness and in health, till death do part us." She said with a smile, very slightly choking. James gave her a bright smile, and Ginny's, along with Molly's eyes started to water. The man's wand shot a thin stream of golden sparkles that wrapped itself around Marni.

"This man, James Sirius Potter, chose to come to this place, and willfully marry this woman, Marni Rose Diggory, on this day. You know to repeat this?" The man asked him, placing his wand on James's shoulder.

"Of course." His wand began to glow.

"I, James Sirius Potter, do lawfully and in full view of these witnesses, commit myself only to my wife, Marni Rose Diggory in every way, in sickness and in health, till death do part us." As Albus handed James the ring to place on Marni's slender finger.

"I, James Sirius Potter, do lawfully and in full view of these witnesses, commit myself only to my wife, Marni Rose Diggory in every way, in sickness and in health, till death do part us." The wand shot the same golden string and the two strings twined themselves together.

"Is there anyone who opposes this bond of marriage of this man and this woman?" The man asked. Silence. "Then, by the power invested in me, and I do say this proudly, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." James relished as he delicately removed the veil from his new wife's face and kissed her gently. There was gathered applause and Ginny wiped her tears and Harry held her close.

"I can now, legally present to you all, the newly married, Mr. and Mrs. James Sirius Potter."

"I can't believe that you're my wife now..." James teased as he and Marni stood taking pictures. Marni giggled. He wrapped his arm around her and grinned.

"Hey! No creepy grins while I take your picture! I'm getting old you know." Colin Creevey said as he snapped shots of the happy couple, and their families.

"You're my husband now too.." She said kissing him. Their reception was by Shell Cottage. On the seashore, the men had casted a spell to enlarge a tent, much like they did for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"I can't believe James is married." Tom remarked, drinking his glass of wine as he sat next to an irritated Lily.

"When is that going to be me and you?" She asked her boyfriend of two years. Tom shook his head.

"Lily, I've already told you, I'm not ready for a commitment like this, you heard the wedding wizard, when you make a vow like that, you're committed." Tom said honestly, Lily pouted.

James kissed his new wife and danced with her, for their very first dance. The night seemed perfect for the two, and Ginny sighed, as she danced with her husband.

"I can't believe my baby is married, soon we'll have grandchildren..." She said exasperated, he smiled and stopped dancing, getting down on one knee.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter, will you do me the honor of renewing vows with me?" He asked her softly. She stared at him and nodded, kissing him softly. Ron shot him a playfully dirty look.

"Git, gotta make all us other males look like monkeys." He said dancing with Hermione. She smacked him playfully and sighed.

"Ron, you don't look like a monkey to me." She said sweetly. He grinned. The night passed by quickly, James shot the garter right into Tom's face, and Marni's bouquet landed right into a very surprised Victoire, who received a pale weak grin from Teddy. Marni danced with every male in the reception, and even danced with Ginny, Hermione, and Lily. James danced with every female there, and got cheek pinches from his grandmother.

Lily grinned and brought her bags, when she saw that Marni and James were about to leave for their honeymoon.

"Lily! You're not going with them, you know what a honeymoon is." Ginny said sighing. Lily shook her head. Harry's face turned a red, and Ron burst out laughing.

"They're going to Italy! And it's not like they're going to do anything! He's my brother!" Lily said, as James raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, she's still in denial...You know what has to happen now, Ron!" She said calling her older brother over and explained to him what was going on, he nodded and pulled Lily away from everyone.

"Hey Lily, you're my bud, remember...Camping?" Lily grinned and nodded along with Ron. "Okay, so you have to understand, James is married now. He's going to sleep with Marni."

"No way! That's gross! He's my brother!" She said in disgust, everyone, including the bride and groom, watched the exchange.

"Lily, trust me, I was grossed out when your parents got married, I had to pretend it was two different people. But they are going to have sex, that way, you get nieces and nephews, and you get to enjoy this wonderfully, non-awkward, conversation with them." He grinned, embarrassingly.

"She's like my best friend! Gross!" Lily said in disgust. Ron started to get annoyed.

"Lily, whether you like it or not, James is going to be ripping off Marni's dress..." And proceeded to get into a very graphic description, that made not only Molly, Ginny, Harry, Cedric pale, but it turned Hermione, and Marni a bright red. Lily coughed and walked away angrily.

Harry and Ginny took this opportunity to mouth, 'Go!' and 'Before she follows you!'. The newlyweds nodded and apparated out of the reception. Ginny turned to her brother, her wand out.

"Oh, sweet, non-dead, brother of mine..." She said taking him outside the tent and and hexing him. She stomped back to her husband.

"Nice to see you still have the Bat Bogey Hex down dear..." Harry said nervously to his enraged wife.

James led his wife into a very large white and blue bedroom. He picked her up and carried her over the threshold. She giggled into his shoulder as he put her down on the bed.

"Your sister is probably scarred for life now." She said as he took his shoes off and threw them into a corner. He smirked at her.

"Serves her right, wanting to come on my honeymoon..." He mumbled as he got down by the bed and unstrapped her shoes. He let his fingers graze her soft pale ankles and she tilted her head back, sighing.

She pulled her veil off and set it and the tiara on the vanity table carefully. She removed her mother's necklace and earrings and set them next to the diadem. James untied his tie and threw it next to the shoes, and his jacket.

"You looked way too beautiful to be dancing with all those men..." James said, doting on her. Marni flushed red and turned her back to him.

"Will you help me?" There was a great number of buttons that needed to be undone. "You didn't look too bad yourself." James smiled at her, and as he unbuttoned her dress, his fingers lingered on her bare back.

"Your sister just doesn't want to accept that you're married now." She said, removing the pins from her hair, letting her jet black hair down her back. James finished, and Marni excused her self into the bathroom, with a small black and pink bag.

James began removing his own wedding clothes, and now that Marni was out of the room, he could hang them up like his mother reminded him to. He stayed in his boxers, and slipped under the covers, and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"Maybe you're right...but how much fun do you think we'd have with my bratty little sister tagging around us?" He asked her, but asking himself more. Silence. Then a rustle of clothes sliding up flesh.

"James?" She asked from the bathroom, hanging up her dress. Her heart was beating excitedly, and nervously.

"Yes?" He answered, his eyes closed as his head laid against the headboard.

"I'm going to come out, and I want you to tell me what you think about what I'm wearing." She said softly. James nodded.

"I'm kind of hoping for a less quantity of clothing, sweetheart." He said with a grin. She walked out wearing bright red and gold lingerie. His eyes widened and he pulled her towards him.

"You want to know what I think?" He asked her as he pulled her on top of him. Her very low weight came in great handy right then. He ran his hands down her ribs.

"Of course." She asked him, her mouth close to his ear. He shuddered as her light fingers trailed down his bare chest, leaving a fiery, pleasant feeling behind.

"I think, three things. One, it's bloody brilliant." He said kissing her shoulder, and running his fingers through her hair, her eyes closing in pleasure.

"Two, it's got a lot of school spirit." He said intertwining their wrists and legs, enjoying the giggle he got out of Marni."And Three? I'm going to enjoy ripping it off of my sexy new wife."

"Oh James..." She said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, James felt very satisfied with the night's events. He looked over, and saw Marni's sleeping form, her dark hair tangled and sticking to her back from heat. He looked at her bare back and ran his fingers down the side, he marveled in her beauty, and felt that he had really matured since he first met, and started dating Marni. He kissed his wife, how he loved saying that, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She stirred and rolled over, and kissed him very gently. He held her closer and she cringed as if in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" James asked with a frown. She smiled very tenderly and stroked the side of his face, he loved this action of hers.

"No love, it's just...last night was our first time...just a little sore." She said and he frowned.

"I don't like seeing you flinch in pain..." He said with a frown.

"It's fine...After a little bit more practice, it won't hurt as much. But last night was fun..." She said with a seductive smile. He grinned and gave her an offering look. She rolled her eyes playfully but brought him close to her lips and kissed him again.

Ginny sighed and turned her radio on, to hear who was found dead now. She sighed, and wasn't sure how they were possibly able to hear such tragic news, right after a joyous day. Harry came behind he and kissed her on her cheek. They heard a groggy Lily walking down the stairs and smiled at her.

"Hey Lily." Ginny said quietly. Lily shot her a dirty look.

"Hey Mum...Do you think that James and Marni had a good night ?" She said angrily. Harry sighed and drew his daughter away.

"Lily, you know that Marni and James deserved to be alone with each other, they just got married." He said quietly.

"I'm not mad about that!" She said exasperated. "I'm mad, because that means, whenever they're spending the night over here, they could be sullying my poor ears! Uncle Ron said Marni looks like a screamer-"

"Don't listen to your Uncle Ron. And no they won't. They probably won't spend the night here as much anyway...They are going to live in their flat." Ginny said looking at her daughter.

"I miss James...Can we get a puppy and name it James?" Lily asked her parents excitedly.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, and said in unison, "No."

Lily pouted and went back upstairs.

"You don't think Marni's a screamer do you?" Harry asked Ginny out of pure curiosity. "She is quite quiet in real life..."

"Harry!" Ginny scolded.

Marni sighed as she turned the shower on. "James, we have to go see your parents before we leave, you do know this right?" She stepped into the warm water, washing away the mixed smells of; her perfume, his cologne, sweat, lust, and love. Silence. She rolled her eyes as she felt fingers already massaging shampoo into her scalp.

"I can do this you know?" She asked, giggling as she turned around to face her husband. He grinned and nodded.

"I know, you're a big girl...but I figured, since I helped you get dirty, I might as well help you get clean." He said with a smile.

"But you do know, that us being in the shower together, will probably lead to us getting dirty again, right?" She asked him with a seductive smile.

"I'm counting on it." He said with a grin.

"Professor Beck was killed last night Harry...He was the muggle studies teacher." Ginny said with a frown. Harry sighed and kissed her hand.

"It'll be alright, the Auror department is working really hard to find out who's murdering all these people."

"Harry, it's been four years, people are dying more and more." She said, but heard a pop, indicating an apparation.

"James...Marni!" She said seeing her son walk into the kitchen.

"Hello Mum..." He said hugging her. She was so excited to have her son back with her, even if it's only temporary. She greeted her daughter-in-law, who cringed at the bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear...I forgot how sore you can be after the first night..." She said honestly. Marni turning a bright red. "So, how was the night away from everyone else?" She asked them.

Marni turned red, but James smiled. "It was fine mum...very peaceful, and fun." He said, using the word that Marni had used to describe the night.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, that was disbelief, but both shook their heads.

"So when, are you two leaving for Italy?" Harry asked his son, looking up from his tea. Marni excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"As soon as I see Lily and we go back grab our bags and apparate to the portkey." James said with a satisfied sigh. Harry gave his son a small hidden smile, but shook his head.

"Be careful with your sister...she's a bit irritated. Al's at work." Lily bounded down the stairs and gave her brother a glare.

"Hey, James, Uncle Ron said that Marni looked like a screamer, was she?" She asked him, just as Marni had walked out of the bathroom, her face turning bright red. James glared at his baby sister and shook his head.

"Lily, what happens in my," He relished getting to harass his sister with this word. "sex life, will stay between me and my wife." Lily stuck her tongue out at her brother and shook her head before giving him a hug. James looked at his father while Lily's head was turned and nodded. 'She was' he mouthed.

"I know you're going to be gone for a week or two, so I hope you have fun." She said hugging her sister-in-law. James smiled and hugged his mum and dad, and Marni did the same.

"Thank you two so much for everything you put up with yesterday..." She said looking at Ginny. Ginny smiled, and hugged her again.

"Marni, you're family now, it's no problem." James waved and held his wife's hand and apparated back to their flat.


	9. Chapter 9

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* 6 months later...~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~*

James looked at all of the paperwork on his desk, and rolled his eyes, ever since he became an Auror, he's been doing more paperwork than he ever thought he'd have to. An owl flew into the room, and he took the letter from its beak, and gave it a treat. He took the letter, with his mum's familiar handwriting on it, and smiled.

_James,_

_Marni had a bit of a scare today, she's fine, but I'm sure she wants you with her. She passed out at the school, and she was taken to St. Mungo's. She's scared, as I'm sure you are now, but they're running tests to find out what the problem was._

_Love,_

_Mum_

James immediately became frightened but he knew his boss wouldn't let him go early like this. He scowled and worked through his work load as quickly as possible, looking for his father.

"Dad!" He called seeing him, but his father didn't hear him, instead, Heaver , his boss caught him.

"Potter, your work...You's knows your dad's working on the murders, right? Can't be botherings him, gets it?" Heaver said into his face.

"Look, my wife's in the hospital, I want to make sure she's okay, so I was going to ask my dad, if he could check in on her, so I can keep working." He growled.

"Oh. Fine then, just go see her, but come right back." He said with a scowl. James sighed and disapparated to the hospital. Getting there, he had to face several nurses, asking him if he was single. He growled, showed his ring off and went to the front desk, mumbling and wondering how his father had put up with this for so many years. There was an overweight witch, with sea green hair and a mole. She was chewing gum and reading a magazine.

"Do you know where my wife is?"

"That depends sir, can you tell me her name, and your name and your relation to her?" She smacked her gum. James smacked himself at the stupidity of the woman.

"Marni Potter, James Sirius Potter, and she's my wife." He said with strained politeness. She looked at him, and grinned.

"You're a Potter? Aw, my kids love your dad, could you get an autograph for him?" She smiled blowing a bubble with her gum. James sighed.

"I'll ask him, Dolores. Where's my wife?" He asked her again. She rolled her eyes and flipped to her records.

"D-floor, room 34." She said with a gasp. He made a strained smile, and went off to find Marni. He found her, with his mum, she was laying down, her face was ghostly white, and her hand was on her stomach.

"Mar, I was so scared..." He said rushing into the room and hugging her. Ginny smiled and sighed.

"James, did Heaver let you get off work?" Ginny asked her eldest son.

"Only for a few minutes...I just wanted to make sure that she was okay." James said sighing. Marni shook her head.

"You, prat...I'm fine. You need to go back and help your dad find out who's killing all these people." She said softly. James nodded.

"Just, when you get home, get right upstairs and lay down." James said, more like and order. She nodded.

They had gotten far. They now knew who was killing everyone, it was a former death eater. It was one man, one evil, vicious man, who wouldn't let it go. Some men would just never learn that being evil doesn't solve anything. He had a saying, 'Blonds have more fun'. When Harry discovered who this killer was, he vowed that he'd never let Lucius Malfoy kill another innocent person.

James opened the door to their flat, and sighed, hearing silence. "Mar?" He called up. She came running down the stairs and threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're home!" She giggled as she kissed him over and over again. He laughed and kissed her in return.

"I thought you were supposed to be laying down...Did you get the test results?" He asked her seriously. Marni nodded with a smile and handed him a piece of paper.

_Pregnancy Test Results for Marni Rose Potter:_

_Positive_

_Congratulations, please come in soon, so we can tell you of everything you can and cannot do._

_Healer Michelson_

James looked at his wife, and grinned. He gathered her in his arms and swung her, kissing her over and over again.

"Oh my God, Marni, you've made me more happy than you can ever imagine!" He said, and she smiled brightly.

"James! I hardly did it by myself! I love you so much!" She said smiling and kissed him passionately. He picked her up bridal style, and took her upstairs so they could celebrate.

"We have big news." Albus and his girlfriend, Alice said grinning at dinner a few days later. Everyone was there. Molly and Arthur, Hugo and Rose, Ron and Hermione, Tom and Lily and of course Ginny and Harry.

"So do we." James grinned. "You two can go first though." Ginny shot her daughter-in-law a knowing look and smiled.

"Alice and I are moving in together, and we're getting married!" Everyone roared in congratulations, and Ginny wiped her eyes.

"This night is only going to get more hectic..." Harry smiled at her and hugged her close to him.

"This is a good thing dear...we're getting another daughter-in-law." He said reassuringly, kissing her cheek. She nodded and held up her drink to her son.

"James, what about you and Marni? You two have big news?" Albus looked at his older brother, who nodded.

"Well, I think it's great that mum and dad are getting another daughter-in-law, because we're adding to our family." James said with a grin. "We're having a baby!" He said, and everyone roared in congratulations again.

Ginny's eyes watered and she had to leave to go to the restroom, Hermione followed behind her, and patted her back.

"I can't believe, my Al's getting married, James is having a baby, and Lucius Malfoy is the killer..." She said as her friend patted her back.

"It's alright Gin...this is a blessing. Your first grandchild, and Albus is finally marrying Alice. We knew it was a matter of time." Ginny nodded at this rationalization of things, and calmed down. She went back outside, and looked at her husband, who grinned in reply.

"Gin, we knew this was coming..." Harry said to her softly, taking her hand as they disapparated afterward.

"I know Harry...I'm just anxious..." She said softly. He waggled his brows and kissed her on the neck, and carried her upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

James and Marni sat up in their bed, reading or watching television. James had his hand on Marni's tummy and waited to feel the baby kick. He smiled every time he felt a slight nudge under her skin. She was starting to glow, and he himself was excited. She looked up from her book and looked at her husband, there was a cringe, and he looked up and saw this.

"Marni, are you alright?" He asked her, face full of worry. She nodded and climbed off of the bed.

"Just nips of pain, I'm sure that I'll be okay." She said turning her back away from the bed, but not before James had seen red on the sheets, and then on the bottoms of her pajama bottoms.

"Mar, you're bleeding!" He said worriedly, before she dropped to her knees, tears falling out of her eyes, as she held herself, and cringed in pain. He didn't wait to react, he picked her up, regardless of his shirtless ensemble and flooed her to St. Mungo's.

He called his mother and his father, her father, and Lily and Albus, and Tom. They all, minus James, sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear news of what was going on. The healers finally pushed James out of the room, and shut the door.

He sat down next to his parents, angry, and worried tears finding ways to escape. Ginny put her arm around her son, and Harry did the same on the other side.

"James, it'll be alright..." He said quietly, trying to console his son. Cedric sat with his head in his hands, Tom sat with Lily's arm around him, trying to adapt to the fact that something was wrong.

"You don't know that!" James said angrily looking at his father. Everyone looked up. "You've never had to experience this!" This sparked Harry.

"James, you don't know what you're talking about! Of course I had to face this! Twice, and only one of those times, did we lose the baby!" Harry hissed at his son. James growled at his father.

"So, you didn't want to tell Lily, or Al, or me about that one time? You didn't think we might have to go through this?" James growled, Ginny pulled him back down and rubbed his arm.

"James, it was around the time Vanessa died...That's why we didn't tell you." Ginny said quietly. "Calm down, both of you. There is one of our family members in that room, and she could be dying. So, SHUT IT!" She hissed loudly, silencing everyone. A healer, blood staining his robes, left the room, and looked for James, and spotting him called him over.

"What's going on? Is everything okay with my wife and baby?" He asked the healer worriedly. The healer looked at him in slight sadness.

"Your wife's body is trying to reject the fetuses, we're trying to stop it now before she miscarries both." Everyone heard this, and looked at each other.

"Both?" Ginny looked at the healer and asked him. He nodded.

"If she does, then there is a great risk that she could hemorrhage because it's twins, and we could lose her, and fairly quick too. That's why we're giving her potions, to try and stop this." The healer said quietly.

"Whoa, both?" Tom asked the man. Everyone rolled their eyes, and nodded.

"Yes, she's pregnant with twins...She's around four months, yes?" He turned to James who nodded.

James, took a deep breath and held his wand to the healer's throat. "You help her, and you stop those babies from coming now, do you understand?" The man started to sweat and panic, Harry ran over to pull his son away from the man.

"How did you manage to keep your wand? All husbands that have wives in here must relinquish them before they come in!" The healer exclaimed. Everyone looked at James.

"I had a feeling." He said darkly. The healer sighed as James sat back down, and he looked towards the room.

"We're working over her, as hard as we can...if it happens...We'll call you all in." He remarked going back into the room. Ginny held her son in her arms, and he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Mum, I can't lose her...I just can't." He cried, sounding helpless. Ginny nodded and stroked his hair back, and whispered soothing words to him.

"Everything's going to be alright James..." Lily said coming over to hug her older brother. The healer came back out.

"She's weak, but she and the babies are still alive. No hemorrhage, and we're going to watch her overnight. You, may go and see her. Just remember that any sudden shock could kill her and the children." The healer said letting James walk in.

He found his wife, extremely pale, with some kind of breath device in her nose. Her eyes were closed, and she was barely breathing. He sat next to her and kissed her icy hand.

Everyone slowly found their way in, and sighed in slight relief.

"I know that this is probably not a good time, but would you two like to know the sexes of your babies?" The healer asked James, and Marni. James looked to his wife, who nodded weakly, and nodded as well.

"Well then, it seems like you two will be parents of a baby boy and a baby girl." He said with a faint smile.

A few months later, Molly and Arthur decided to get everyone back to the Burrow for dinner, thinking it would be a good idea, since Harry and James had been treating each other with an icy difference. It was upsetting Ginny and Marni, and put a strain on two marriages. Both wives tried to convince their stubborn husband to apologize to one another, this caused many arguments, and often, Marni and Ginny would win, but without any change in their husband's agenda.

"Ginny!" Molly said excitedly when they arrived at the Burrow that night. She hugged her daughter and sighed. "Harry does know that James is coming tonight?" She asked her only daughter.

Ginny nodded "He wants to apologize to him for yelling at him when he was upset...of course, I also had to pressure him into doing so." Harry heard the last part and nodded.

"Slinky little minx..." He muttered to himself. When others started to arrive, they were all comfortable, and behaving like a family.

"Dad, I'm sorry for yelling at you..." James was apologizing to his father, as Hugo and Rose were putting their hands on Marni's tummy, feeling the babies kick, and Ginny smiled at the scene.

"It's fine son...I'm sorry I was such a git when you were going through that..." He said hugging his son, which was interrupted by Lily bursting through the kitchen and running straight into Harry's arms sobbing.

"Tom and I broke up! He left me for another girl!" She said sobbing.

"Only because you hit me! Lily, I don't want to be in an abusive relationship." Tom said from the doorway. Everyone looked up in surprise at this new development. "Your daughter can be a maniac! She thought I was cheating on her, and pushed me down stairs!" He said angrily.

Ginny looked at her daughter in surprise. "Lily Luna Potter! How could you do that?"

"I thought he was cheating on me..." She muttered and everyone sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

"James...James! Wake up!" She said in a whisper hiss. His face was pressed into the pillow and he waved his hand away. She rolled her eyes and took her wand out. "Lumos!" She called out, lighting the bedroom. His eyes shot open and looked at her.

"What?" He asked her, sounding annoyed that he was awake. She rolled her eyes again, and pointed to the water on the bed, and her stomach.

"I think my water broke." She said with a glare. His eyes widened and he summoned the bag they had packed, and helped her out of the bed. Marni gripped his hand tightly, and he escorted her to St. Mungo's.

Family was called, and Ginny was woken out of a blissful sleep, with Harry kissing her on her cheek, telling her that her first grandchildren were about to be born.

"After all, Ginny, we're about to be old..." He said with a grin, she threw a pillow at him and apparated to the hospital.

"James!" She said, finding her oldest son wheeling his wife into the maternity ward. "How are you doing dear?" She asked her daughter-in-law. Marni gave a small smile.

"I'll be fine...not used to being in labor...but it shouldn't hurt as bad as everyone says, right?" She asked her mother-in-law. Ginny started laughing.

"Since you're having not one but two of James's children...it's going to hurt like hell." She snorted, Marni's face paled, and James turned red."But, it'll be worth it. I promise." She said seriously. Harry pulled his son aside and looked at him seriously.

"Oh, son, if she says anything like, 'I want a divorce', or 'you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next 18 years', or my personal favorite, 'you're never touching me again', that's just the contractions talking." He said, giving him a piece of advice. "Your mother...eh...best not to go back there." James nodded.

"Thanks dad." He said going in with Marni, after they had taken his wand from him, to avoid another disaster like the one a few months ago. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other in the waiting room.

"I can't believe I'm about to be a grandfather..." Harry mumbled to himself, but Ginny overheard this and put her hand lovingly on his knee. There was no tension, no fear that someone was going to die tonight. It was a new experience for the two of them, and they welcomed it.

"Are my great grandchildren here yet?" Molly asked her daughter as she and her husband apparated to the waiting room.

"No mum, you'll be the- well, James will probably be the first to know, so you'll be the second to know." Ginny said with a smirk. Molly rolled her eyes as she sat next to her daughter.

"You'll get used to it, you know." She said softly to her daughter. Ginny was confused, but then something clicked inside of her head.

"It's just...odd."

"Being a grandmother is nothing bad. It doesn't make you old, it just tells you that your children couldn't keep it in their pants." Molly joked. Ginny snorted in laughter and looked at her mother. "It means your children are ready for children of their own."

"But mum..."

"But nothing, Ginny, I was nervous when I found out Bill and Fleur were having a baby. I was nervous when I found out Percy, Charlie, George, Ron, and you were having babies. But, if anything I was so excited. It gives you the opportunity for payback. Corruption is key." Molly said with a smile. Ginny looked at her mother.

"This is why you and dad got Al that potions kit." She said grinning at her mom, Molly nodded.

"I did...and this is also why I got Lily that chocolate frog box ." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum! She was three years old! She was bouncing off of the walls...Harry had to slip a sleeping drought into her chocolate milk." Ginny recalled, laughing. She looked towards the door, and sighed.

"And we can't forget the broom we got for James..."

"I don't want to revisit that one..." She said, sighing. The healer walked out of the room, once again covered in blood and smiled at everyone.

"Well, then, we have one baby out, we're working on the next one, but this one is a little more mischievous than his sister...Mrs. Potter, she asked if you would go in and help her, just hold her hand." He said, Ginny's eyes water but she rubbed them and walked in with the healer.

Marni looked pale, but she also looked determined, James was holding one hand, and was telling her all of these encouraging words, and Ginny smiled slightly. She went and held her daughter-in-law's hand.

"Sweetie, you need to push..." The female healer instructed. "He's just a little tricky."

"This is truly your son James..." Ginny said, giving her son a smile. James shot his mother a grin and kept helping his wife.

"One more big push dearie..." The healer said politely. Marni felt nothing, and then a baby's cry was heard in the room.

"Aw...here's your baby boy." Healer Michelson cooed they cleaned up the babies and handed one to James, and one to Marni. Ginny looked at her son, his face lit up when his baby boy was placed in his arms. He kissed his wife on her forehead, and rocked the baby carefully.

"You've made me so happy." He said to Marni, Ginny heard this and left the room, letting the new family be alone.

"Well?" Her husband asked her as she walked back to her family. She gave a teary smile and looked at her parents, and her husband.

"We have two new grandchildren..." She choked out. Soon, they all went in, and looked at the babies. Both children had black hair, the baby girl had James's brown eyes, and the boy had Marni's blue eyes.

"What are their names?" Arthur asked his grandson.

"Our baby boy's name is Daniel Arthur Potter," He said, and Arthur's face lit up. Marni looked at Ginny and smiled. "And our baby girl's name is Elizabeth Ginerva Potter." She said softly. Ginny blushed and kissed her son on the cheek, and kissed her daughter-in-law's cheek.

A dark shadow crossed the doorway. It was Draco Malfoy and a member of the Wizengamot. Harry handed back his grandson to his son, and glared at them straight in the face.

"We are here to discuss the arranged marriage of Ms Marni Diggory to Scorpius Malfoy." The old man, Sabine, croaked. James stood up, and his grandmother took the baby from his arms.

"Marni is already married to someone." He growled. Draco's son, Scorpius walked around.

"Yes, I can see that...and a new mother no less. I shouldn't even be grateful enough to take her back father, I should let her and her husband rot in Azkaban, for criminal injustice. She's spoiled goods." He sneered. Draco held up a hand.

"No less, there was a deal held, that the youngest daughter of the House of Diggory, should marry the youngest son from the House of Malfoy. An agreement made many years ago." He said, Harry pulled his wand out.

"Malfoy, you're a right foul git. You're not going to ruin my son's marriage." Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.

"You think I want my son to be married to someone who's already been spoiled by a Potter, but Scorpius has always had a soft spot for Marni." He said with a sneer. Sabine held up his hands.

"You do not understand Mr. Potter. Your son is in direct violation of the arranged marriage act of Genevieve. Your son can bow out gracefully by signing this form, the children will be bastardized, and we can go on with the marriage of Scorpius and Marni." This caused an angry gasp from Marni, who handed Ginny her other baby and weakly stood up out of the bed.

"How dare you! You want my husband to lie on a piece of paper, saying that these two children were made from anything but love? He will not! He's my legal husband, and It will stay that way." She said in Scorpius's face.

"It is either this, or your husband will be locked away in Azkaban to be tortured and then executed, and the children will either be killed, or sent to another family. You, this will show infidelity and you will be tortured until death in the most horrendous ways." Marni's gasp mixed with a sob and she collapsed onto the floor. James went around to his wife and helped her up.

"Sign the damn paper James." She sobbed. Ginny's fury kicked into overdrive as she punched Draco in the face. Harry pulled his wife away from the man and looked at Sabine.

"Is there anyway that the marriage between Scorpius and Marni can be null and void?"

"Scorpius must release Marni from the marriage, or he must prove to either be an abusive husband, or an unfaithful husband. But even if Scorpius releases her, it will take several weeks of marriage before it can be ended." The old man nodded. "Your son would still have to sign the paper, unless you can find proof of a noble arrangement for the House of Potter to the House of Diggory."

"Harry, that's right! Often there would be more than one arrangement for each child. I saw a document in your house about the oldest son, to the oldest daughter!" Hermione piped up.

"Can you get it? And quick?" He asked his best girl friend. She nodded, disapparated and there was silence in the room.

Marni cradled her baby in her arm, holding it for protection, and James squeezed her shoulder. A pop told Harry that Hermione had returned with the paper. She handed it to Sabine, who looked at it intensely.

"Mr Malfoy, your claim to Mrs. Potter, is now null and void I should think. I apologize." He said to the group and left the room. Scorpius's look was one of pure hatred that he shot James, and he escorted his bleeding father out.

The room became less tense. Baby Daniel cooed in his mother's arms and pulled her hair. Marni kissed her baby on the head lightly. Baby Elizabeth reached for her father's nose, and missed, her mouth puckering into a little rosebud. Ginny sighed, maybe there could be innocence in the world after all.


End file.
